<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《他是星灵族》282 by kaosamatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771215">《他是星灵族》282</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt'>kaosamatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>HyukHae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:07:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,290</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28771215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaosamatt/pseuds/kaosamatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《他是星灵族》282</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>282<br/>东海操控鼠标，滚轮向上，接着看见了表格的标头。<br/>那是一行简单的黑色字符，趁着普通的白底，却叫东海登时睁大了双眼，呼吸一窒。<br/>然后，他稳了稳尚还在轻轻哆嗦的右手，将光标锁定于填写着“Lee Hyuk Jae”姓名右方的输入框，果不其然，是“Lee Dong Hae”。<br/>下一秒，东海便坐到了电脑前的椅子上，他的注意力从未像现在这般集中过。<br/>赫宰已经贴心地将表格完成了一半，包括两个打在“Male”后的对勾。以及，他们的出生日期是在同一年的春与秋……<br/>还剩下些没写的内容，是因为要与东海再作协商。<br/>但此时此刻的东海也不剩多余的思考能力，只先小心翼翼地将这份表格保存于后台，再是快步跑向二楼的卧室。</p><p>可到了卧室门口，东海听见屋里传出来的轻鼾，才立刻放慢脚步。轻手推开房门，踮起脚尖挪到床边，接着，单膝跪到了赫宰那一侧去。<br/>“赫宰，赫。”东海唤道，却在不经意间淌了满脸的眼泪，不是出于悲伤，而是等待多年的欣喜所致的激动，“醒醒，醒醒……”<br/>赫宰服用了脱敏药，一时半会儿还恢复不了任何意识。<br/>但东海毫不介意，他可以向前些，用温热的手掌轻抚赫宰睡熟的脸庞，另一手捂住发出雀跃哭声的嘴巴，但还是止不住喃喃：“我愿意。”</p><p>我愿意和你结婚。<br/>就在我们好多年前约定好的夏威夷，谢谢你先替我填写了那张结婚申请表。<br/>在我的二十八岁之前，完成了我十八岁时的心愿。</p><p>东海无意间揭开了赫宰的小秘密，心底除却感动，还有一丝埋怨。<br/>他想，自己刚刚还为赫宰对他有所隐瞒而生气，这样莫须有的怒火实在是辜负了对方温柔的爱意。<br/>所以，东海又埋头在赫宰的唇边，奉上道歉的轻吻，却还傻笑着哼哼：“都怪你，我又睡不着了。”</p><p>不过这夜半三更的，还有谁能陪他分享此刻的喜悦呢？<br/>东海走出卧室，带上自己的手机，在通讯录里翻找着LA这边的亲朋好友……<br/>谁会醒着呢？<br/>挑来选去，答案直指因为经营club从而昼夜反着来的起范。</p><p>东海小脑瓜一动，立刻拿定了主意。<br/>他不仅要与起范分享甜蜜，还要赶在正式新婚前给赫宰送好多好多礼物。</p><p>翌日。<br/>东海醒得格外早，但并不像以往那样缠着赫宰动来动去，而是背过身，偷偷检查手机上收到的信息，并回复起范：‘谢谢你啦，拜托一定要把酒包装得好看些，但不能是那种艳俗的，赫不喜欢。’<br/>没一会儿，起范发来了句：‘夫唱妇随，你变得和李赫宰一样事多了。’紧接着又一则讯息，‘但看在你出手大方的份上，我再附赠你一位专业的侍酒师跟着送酒的人过去。’<br/>东海倒无所谓：‘我只是把赫宰一直想买的酒买了下来，但为了他的身体健康考虑，今天还不能让他喝酒。’<br/>起范无语：‘这酒有市无价，你能花钱买下来也是衬着我的人情，当作送你俩的新婚礼物……不过我怎么觉得从咱们认识起，你就跟李赫宰的童养媳似的？这婚结不结有什么差别么？’<br/>东海发了几个气呼呼的小老虎表情包过去，但思前想后，还是决定：‘侍酒师也得叫来，我想让赫宰觉得很有面子，嘿嘿~’</p><p>手机另一边，希澈凑在起范的屏幕前，一同看着东海发回来的几条信息，慨叹：“李东海这没出息的……难怪李赫宰爱他爱得跟个精神病似的。”<br/>起范忍俊不禁：“他们去夏威夷结婚，到时候你作为东海的家属也要跟着，这点你是知道的吧？”<br/>希澈两眼一翻，几乎晕倒在原地：“你现在就把我了断了，好让我不必陪着这两个小王八蛋度蜜月。”</p><p>赫宰是被个把小时后的门铃叫醒的，睡意驱使他在下意识间唤身旁的东海：“好宝贝…哥哥太困了，你去楼下看看是谁……”<br/>回应他的，是逐渐清醒后听到不远处浴室传来的水声，赫宰才反应过来东海正在冲澡。<br/>没办法，只得由赫宰接通电话与门铃外的连接，对着话筒说了声：“稍等。”</p><p>原以为是东海定的外卖或快递，可当赫宰顶着头上懒得解开的小揪揪去到门口时，迎面却是一位衣着讲究的陌生男性，身边还跟着个赫宰眼熟的人。<br/>认出来了，赫宰疑惑：“你不是起范那边的……”</p><p>正此时，在二层洗完澡的东海只穿着一身浴袍下楼，大踏步地朝赫宰跑来。<br/>赫宰应声扭过头，困意都被可爱的宝贝冲散了：“慢点，小心摔着了。”<br/>“嘿嘿，不行不行~”东海从身后将赫宰抱了个满怀，也不避讳在外人前与他亲密。反正眼前这两个人都是起范的手下，那么就是知晓内情的自己人，又何须顾忌太多，便还招手请他们先进来，以及，“东西都带了吧？”<br/>赫宰伸出手，抿了抿东海发尾滴答的水珠，更加不解：“什么东西？”<br/>懵懵小盒还没来得及反应，就被起范手下突然拉响的小礼炮吓了一跳，旋即满头顶都沾着喷射出来的彩带，这才循着另一位男性的笑声，看到刚被放上吧台的醒酒器。<br/>赫宰短暂地怔愣：“海海，你都知道了？”——你知道我一直想买这瓶酒？<br/>东海脸上满是幸福笑意：“当然啦，我都知道了。”——我知道我们要登记结婚了。</p><p>陈酒需要用一个小时换瓶，在此期间的等待，东海甚至为起范派来送酒的手下烹饪了简单的早午餐。<br/>赫宰则恋恋地打量着他一直想买却因为东海要他戒酒而不敢下手的红酒瓶身，不过洁癖如他，也受不了满身礼炮的彩带，就先回二层冲澡了。</p><p>约莫十分钟后，赫宰快快冲洗好身体，原本急不可待地准备下楼与那位侍酒师多聊几句品酒的门道，却在途径卧室时被里面伸出来的小猫爪扣住小臂，是东海：“还不准你下楼呢。”<br/>赫宰心说，不能和侍酒师闲聊虽然可惜，但更不愿辜负美人赠予他的一番好心意，便笑着被东海拽进了卧室。</p><p>只是没想到，美人送酒倒罢了，现在还主动奉上香吻——东海身上的沐浴液香气就与刚刚洗完澡的赫宰一样，两人的味道纠缠在一起，令卧室内挤满情欲的甜香。<br/>一时间，他们耳中只剩彼此的津液融进对方口腔时的黏腻声响。<br/>赫宰亦感知到自己浴袍的系带正被东海拽在手上，便搂着他腰，松开嘴后，疑惑又好笑地询问面前人的装束：“家里一点都不冷，怎么穿着这么厚的毛衣？”<br/>要命的是，东海除了上半身穿着的深蓝色毛衣，两条腿却完全赤裸在外。<br/>小色猫的解释是：“我正在房间里试昨天新买的衣服，还想问问你好不好看，会不会显得臃肿？结果……”他故意把着赫宰的双手，摸到自己的大腿根，再向上，托住肉肉的屁股。同时，东海溜到嘴边的话也说得挑逗，“谁想到你会洗得这么快，害我都没找着合适的裤子呢~”<br/>赫宰早已从接吻时便闻见东海吐息间的轻微酒气：“你还偷偷喝人家带来的酒了？”<br/>“我知道你宝贝那瓶红酒，但我喝的只是侍酒师一并带来的普通开胃酒。”东海这酒力估计连果酒都扛不住，越说下去，面色上越显出不寻常的红晕，就连被赫宰来回抚摸着的大腿肌肉都打起了发烫的颤，“不过那位先生和我说了，还要等半个多小时才能喝那瓶红酒，所以……”<br/>赫宰干脆脱掉浴袍，虽然头发都没晾干，身上又起了层欲望的薄汗，但美人当前，没有不享用的道理：“所以，你就盼着我过来，操你操到那瓶酒醒好？”<br/>东海咬着下嘴唇，偷腥一般地笑：“只给你半个小时，难为我的老公了。”说着，将身上不着一物的赫宰压到床上，并低头舔吻对方脖颈处尚未好全的小小红疹，“赫，这样舒服些么？”<br/>赫宰服过脱敏药又饱睡了一宿，现如今其实恢复得差不多了，便故意将勃起的性器塞进东海并拢的腿根处摩擦：“你把腿张开点，我会更舒服。”<br/>东海近乎是躺在了赫宰身上，又因为楼下还有别人在，从而不敢发出太大的声音，只贴在对方耳边，吸了吸男人的耳垂：“你一生病就变得像小孩子一样。”<br/>“不好么？”赫宰调侃，又主动撩开东海上身的毛衣，一手抓住一边的胸口软肉，色情地边拽边揉，“这样一来，海海就是我在床上的小妈妈了。”<br/>东海脸一红，推开赫宰的手，轻声嗔道：“讨厌，我还没跟你算小爸爸的账呢。”<br/>赫宰笑了声，旋即要脱东海的衣服：“乖宝贝，脱光了做，你这毛衣蹭得我浑身痒痒。”<br/>感受着赫宰下半身性器的火热，东海却不肯顺从听话，转而伸手够到放在床头柜上的身体乳：“那我帮你擦点这个，就不痒了。”</p><p>等着赫宰的，是从身体乳瓶口挤下来一股股如奶油般的膏体，接着坠在他身上各处，再被东海用热乎乎的手掌推开，动作越缓越暧昧。<br/>赫宰光是被如此伺候着，便无比受用到快要憋不住决堤的欲火。<br/>东海就着湿滑的乳液抚摸他肌肤每一寸，同时，赫宰也掰开东海的大腿，揉弄亦沾上不少身体乳的臀肉，想要捏住，可惜肉浪又从指缝间滑开。</p><p>“还痒么？赫~”东海又将更多的身体乳涂抹在自己下半身，接着并起脚，油花花的大腿稍作并拢，夹住了赫宰昂扬的肉棒，且用腿肉挤压着性器来回揉弄，“其实你下面最痒吧，嘿嘿~”<br/>“进去就不痒了。”赫宰知晓东海正处于微醺的状态，所以才会与他恶作剧不停，只得见招拆招，“或者，哥哥也可以先操你的腿。”<br/>“啊~！”<br/>东海趴在赫宰身上，两人的下体紧紧相贴，旋即又被男人抱住双腿，带着他紧实的腿部肌肉更加剧烈地磨蹭腿间的生殖器。<br/>虽然东海的大腿生得浑圆，但赫宰性器的长度远超出他腿肉的厚度。故此，东海背过手，便能摸到股缝之中夹着的龟头，于是还用指甲盖刮了下男人的马眼，而后调侃：“我要用的身体乳得等这儿射出来呢。”<br/>赫宰听后，啃着东海的脖子，凑在他耳边笑骂：“小荡妇，如果不是跟了我，还有谁能受得住你的诱惑？”<br/>“你就受住诱惑了？”东海不知是太舒服了还是怎么，像返祖的小动物，用舌头贴着赫宰每一处精巧的五官舔了个遍。<br/>赫宰先是阖眼享受着东海的舔舐，再打开眼帘，迎向漂亮宝贝咫尺间湿漉漉的目光：“我认输了。”<br/>“嘿嘿~”<br/>“还有，你真迷人。”赫宰将手伸进东海的毛衣里，贴着宝贝光滑的肌肤抚摸，特别是胸部的肌肉，“自己把衣服撩开，给我看看。”<br/>东海也在醉酒后热得不行，撩开上身的毛衣后，汗水亦顺着赫宰掐出来的紫红色印子向下滑落。<br/>赫宰等不及了，直接掐住毛衣的下摆边沿，递到东海唇边：“叼好了。”说着，手指几下捅开早已湿润到滴出淫液的肉穴，“免得你一会儿叫得太骚，被楼下的人听见。”<br/>东海被欲望驱使着乖乖听话，张嘴咬住毛衣不说，还挺起上身，供赫宰一边操进他的体内、还能一览他裸身的光景。<br/>有东海自己叼着衣服供人肆意亵玩，赫宰也就正好把身上量大到饱和的身体乳揉到宝贝的前胸去。再是听东海的喘息都带着哭腔，便还加了把火，捏住他沾满白色乳液且翘起的乳头，在抬腰打桩的同时笑道：“海海怀孕了么？不然这里怎么还流出奶来了？”<br/>听赫宰如此戏谑，东海心中却想到他们即将结婚的事，就在性欲冲破颅顶之际，又夹杂着幸福的晕厥感，便点点头，顺着赫宰的话承认：“嗯嗯…嗯嗯……”<br/>“你…”赫宰哑然片刻，连身下的动作都停了半秒，下个瞬间就直接把骑着自己的东海搂入怀中，也不要他继续叼着毛衣了，而是将多余的衣物全部脱干净。</p><p>抱着东海光溜溜的身体，赫宰吻他，又在喘气的间歇凌辱：“那就让哥哥射得你满肚子精液，把你操到怀孕。”<br/>本来就是不成立的事，可在喝醉的东海听来，自己就像甘愿为爱重选性别的人鱼妖怪，紧跟着小声回应：“我愿意做你的女人，在床上的时候…我就是你的女人……”<br/>东海所说的话色情又深情，赫宰干脆在操干他的同时用吻堵住对方的嘴巴，生怕他再说出些什么来，那这场性事就绝对不可能仅半小时结束了。</p><p>做到最后，东海的大腿根都被赫宰撞得发麻，但对方没有间断的亲吻化开了一切下体的钝痛。纵然是激烈的性爱，东海仍能感受到赫宰给他的关怀，便在射精前憋不住干性高潮，肉道之中率先喷出好几股半透明的淫水来。<br/>赫宰低声笑他：“海海真跟女人一样，都被操到潮吹了。”<br/>东海则兴奋地直掉眼泪，根本不管赫宰如何戏谑，只继续大张着双腿任君开凿，且不忘提醒：“快点给我了，老公，要是被别人发现我们在楼上偷偷做这种事就不好了……”<br/>赫宰忍俊不禁：“那你觉得，我们这么久都不下去，他们以为我们两个在卧室里能做些什么？下棋吗？”<br/>但看了眼时间，确实快到半小时了，赫宰也就不多加克制，掐住东海的双腿开始进行最后的冲刺。</p><p>至于东海，在感受着赫宰射进来的精液时早已放弃了一切思考，抚去彼此身上湿滑的润肤乳，还有脸上止不住的汗水。<br/>就算赫宰已经将性器拔出来，东海还兀自维持原状，挑着眼角，与之慢慢笑一声：“赫，好可惜哦。”<br/>“什么？”赫宰站起身，准备简单擦拭一番东海与自己身上的狼藉就下楼去。<br/>只是看东海的模样并不像要离开的，而是拽着赫宰的小臂，声音又哑又沉，带着性爱的余韵：“可惜像你这样的人，世界上只有我能享用。”接着，一用劲，将赫宰拉回床上，从身后抱着对方，偷腥小猫得逞地乐道，“但也只有我，只有我一个人可以享用你。”</p><p>赫宰看了眼被他们随便扔在地上的身体乳——只剩个空瓶了。<br/>接着扭过头，抬起东海的下巴：“我知道怎么戒酒了。”<br/>“怎么？”<br/>“当美人和美酒同时出现的时候。”赫宰复又一亲芳泽，“我绝不会选择美酒。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>